The group of heritable disorders of the skin collectively called epidermolysis bullosa represents diseases in which minor trauma provokes cutaneous blistering. Over the past two decades, the disciplines of dermatology, genetics, pathology, biochemistry, immunology and cell biology have contributed to our understanding of the various types of epidermolysis bullosa. Despite a certain amount of insight into the pathogenetic mechanisms involved in blistering, however, no attempt has been made to bring the findings of these disciplines together or to focus on critical areas for research in this debilitating group of diseases. Thus, the purpose of this workshop is (1) to define clinical parameters of importance--genetic, pathologic, nutritional, (2) to communicate research advances in cell biology, biochemistry, and immunology as they pertain to the various types of epidermolysis bullosa by bringing together investigators who have contributed to our current knowledge, and (3) to focus on critical needs for research--including biochemical mechanisms, genetic markers, antenatal diagnosis and rational modes of therapy--in these debilitating and often fatal diseases.